greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Influential green people
The following page is an overview of influential environmental writers. For the purpose of categorization the list below is divided into environmental scientists, authors, writers and lobbyists... The individuals is listed in a prioritized manner: Environmental scientists This category includes scientists who has contributed with influential research *''Norman Borlaug'' the 1970 Nobel Peace Prize winner has been a controversial figure within the green movement. * James Hansen of the NASA Goddard Institute for Space Studies in New York. For more information click here! Journalists *''Harold Gilliam'' California's premiere environmental journalist. According to wikipedia *''Society of environmental journalists: The Society of Environmental Journalists is the only U.S.- based membership organization of working journalists dedicated to improvements in environmental reporting. ::Winners: SEJ 6th Annual Awards for Reporting on the Environment * 'Keith Schneider' environmental journalist at New York Times. Check out his internet page To see his article/publications at the New York Times click here! * 'Michael Shellenberger' is a major author and political strategist. He current serves as President of the The Breakthrough Institute, a think tank, and American Environics an opinion research firm specializing in social values research for progressive political and philanthropic causes. For more information click here! * 'Harry Surjadi, a veteran environmental journalist who previously worked at the newspaper Kompas. Resume and contact info * ''Emily Gertz'' is a journalist and editor covering the environment, technology, science etc. She has written for Dwell, Grist, Popular Mechanics and other publications. [http://www.emilygertz.com/eg/resume.html ''Resume and contact info''] * ''Michael Grunwald'' is a reporter for The Washington Post. He has won the George Polk Award for national reporting, the Worth Bingham Award for investigative reporting, and numerous other prizes, including the Society of Environmental Journalists award for his reporting on the Everglades. He lives in Washington, D.C. For more information click here! * ''Bill McKibben'' For more click here * ''Liz Armstrong'' Authors '''This list targets (US based and international) writers who has supported the green movement * Paul Hawken is an environmentalist, entrepreneur, journalist, and author. Starting at age 20, he dedicated his life to sustainability and changing the relationship between business and the environment. His practice has included starting and running ecological businesses, writing and teaching about the impact of commerce on living systems, and consulting with governments and corporations on economic development, industrial ecology, and environmental policy. For more information about click here! * Amory B. Lovins is a chairman and chief scientist of the Rocky Mountain Institute, a MacArthur Fellowship recipient (1993), and author and co-author of many books on renewable energy and energy efficiency. Lovins has worked professionally as an environmentalist and an advocate for a "soft energy path" for the United States and other nations. He has promoted energy-use and energy-production concepts based on conservation, efficiency, the use of renewable sources of energy. For more information click here! * Lisa Margonelli writes about the global culture and economy of energy. Her book about the oil supply chain, Oil On the Brain: Petroleum's Long Strange Trip to Your Tank, was published by Nan Talese/Doubleday in 2007. Recognized as one of the 25 Notable Books of 2007 by the American Library Association, Oil On the Brain also won a 2008 Northern California Book Award for general nonfiction.Se more here! *''David MacKay' For more information click here! :Credited works: "Sustainable Energy - Without the Hot Air". *Edward Abbey'' :Desert Solitaire *''Ana Castillo'' :Author of one of the great environmental justice novels, So Far From God. For more click here! *''Henry David Thoreau'' :Walden *''Roderick Nash'' :Wilderness and the American Mind *''Michael Pollan'' :The Omnivore's Dilemma *''Marc Reisner'' :Cadillac Desert: The American West and Its Disappearing Water *''John Muir'' :The Wild Muir: Twenty-Two of John Muir's Greatest Adventures Jon Krakauer :Into Thin Air Jared Diamond :Guns, Germs, and Steel *''Edward O. Wilson'' :On Human Nature *''Elizabeth Kolbert'' :Field Notes from a Catastrophe *''Dave Foreman'' :Confessions of an Eco-Warrior *''Will McDonough'' :Cradle to Cradle. Activists and lobbyists * Al Gore is the undisputed world leader of the environmental movement. As well as being VP for a bit, he’s been doing that slide show since the 1980s, the one he turned into an Oscar winning film last year. He’s also chairman of the Alliance for Climate Protection and the co-organiser of the Live Earth Concerts. No other single individual has done so much to convince the world that climate change is real. Others * '''Andrea Kantelberg''is one of Canada’s foremost Interior Designers of Sustainable Living. She believes that creating beautiful environments simply cannot be achieved with products that harm the natural environment.